Yullen Week: Theme 2
by Neko-Kyoutan
Summary: Tykki Mikk is the leader of pranks at Allen's high school. He, Lavi, Lenalee and of course Allen are doing the last prank of the year. How is Kanda involved? Theme 2: Prank


**Theme 2: Prank! Waaaaaaaaaaay longer than Theme 1 x3 this one is finished though c: I love the turn out, but I don't like the way I wrote it. Make sense? Lawl, Kiyoko? Don't hate me for this x3**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Here's the deal. We have to sneak the asset out of the enemy zone." Tykki grinned, a green army hat on his head and a grin lavishing his face. This was the best prank he had ever come up with! That, and he had the best team of soldiers he could ask for. Lavi, the one with the ideas: he couldn't have planned this without the help of the red head. He could map out the entire dormitory without taking a second glance. He knew who was where and what obstacles were in between. Which security guards made their rounds, and when they checked the doors to see if anyone was there.

Allen; the one that he could count on for even the most terrifying of situations. The boy who wouldn't give up or break down even if he was being forced to do the chicken dance with nothing but a playboy styled bunny suit on. His loyalty met no boundaries, and even when everyone else knew that the deed was impossible, Allen would be there. When the world was crashing and your plan was being shot out of the water? Allen would be there. No matter what, the white-haired boy was there, rolling with the punches and fulfilling the mission. Yes, he was the kind of soldier that Tykki Mikk needed in his army.

Then there was Lenalee, who had proven time and time again that she was more than just a pretty face. The door is locked? Leave it to Lenalee and her steal toed boots to make that thing wish it was never born. She wasn't the most outspoken girl, but she was kickass when needed. Something that most didn't know about Lenalee? The girl was a dirty little sneak. When they needed a plan B after Lavi's failed? Lenalee was there, silently scheming and making things up as she went along. The girl was a pranktual genius.

"What's the asset?" Allen asked, confused. Tykki only stared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. No one ever told Tykki, but most thought he was out of his mind. Always talking in war code, and saying things in some sort of 'Navaho' language that no one understood. The only reason Allen stuck around was because his pranks were the biggest thrill in this stupid boarding school. Between walking to classes and eating lunch and sometimes breakfast, Allen didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

"I can't say it out loud, the enemy may be near." Tykki replied, and Lavi chuckled at the way Allen rolled his eyes. This was great; he couldn't wait to hear this one. Tykki's plans were always so, detailed. It made the red-head proud to say that he participated in some of the stunts that Tykki Mikk had lead them through and eventually they had pulled. When Tykki glanced in his direction, he only nodded, agreeing with the statement. _We don't even know who the enemy is._

Lenalee smiled. She was always smiling. Smiley, that was cute, maybe Lavi would bestow the girl with a nickname. Then she looked at him, and Lavi could only blink and blush, knowing that he had been caught red handed in his stare. Still, she only smiled, and laughed. Most likely at him, but she wasn't mad. She was never ma-

Tykki smacked his hand onto Lavi's shoulder, an almost . . . evil looking grin on his face. "I'm a senior this year Lavi, and this is the last thing I'll be able to pull with the three of you." He said it solemnly, but there was something . . . something to it that made the red-head uneasy. "I was going to give the job as squadron leader to you, but if you don't shape up and pay attention, Mr. Walker will be getting the job." Allen's eyes widened. Why was he gonna be put on the spot like that? He wasn't good at making pranks, no, not in the least. That was Lavi, and even Lenalee's job before it was his,

Lavi snickered, but the wild look in Tykki's eyes told him that that wasn't the correct answer to the man's statement. He quickly nodded, placing on a frown and letting out a nervous chuckle. This was better, and Mr. Mikk let the red-head slide. Allen grinned, knowing that Lavi had gotten caught up with his little infatuation with Lenalee again. Lavi glared, Allen stuck his tongue out.

"Now, out first task. Make sure that the target stays out of his room." Tykki pointed at Lenalee, who was surprised at the gesture."Me? But I don't even know who the target is!" Even so, the girl wore a nice little smile at the prospect of starting this thing off. She could distract a boy, easy, and do it without guilt too. . . as long as it wasn't Lavi.

Tykki expected the remark, and reached into his overly large pocket and pulled out. . . a photograph. "This? This is Kanda Yuu. He is the target for today's mission." Lavi seemed to grin wider at the picture, and Allen's eyes widened. That guy was his roommate . . . oh dear, this could get ugly.

"This is top secret information." Tykki suddenly whispered, staring Allen in the face. "What is it you have to say in response Allen-kun?" Allen's eyes widened, he didn't remember saying anything about his thoughts on their choice in victim! He didn't say anything at all! Jeeze, sometimes the crazy flowing out of this guy was too much. Usually the senior was much more laid back in their plans, but this time? Something seemed waaaay off. Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to participate.

"I, um, it's just. . ." Allen gulped, backing away from Tykki, but he only inched closer to the albino haired freshman. "That guy is my roommate." He finished, hoping that Tykki would understand that he just couldn't pull a prank on someone that was so close. It was dangerous! If he was caught, he'd never live it down, and by the looks of his roommate he probably wouldn't live.

"Really?" The black haired high school-er said in a breath. He was surprised and apparently . . . this wasn't bad news to him. In fact, it seemed like Allen had said something that made everything easier in his world. "Hmm, well in that case; you're on the job kid. Don't disappoint me sergeant." He smiled and shook Allen's hand before going into details about this. Apparently this would be so big; it would go in the school paper.

Allen had the feeling that this would be a very long night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Kanda frowned, well, scowled is a better word, as the boy was always frowning. The junior couldn't believe that tonight had been so unfortunate. He was locked out of his room, and couldn't find his student ID to get a new key. Everything was in that God damnded room, and there was nothing he could do to get in. Well, accept wait for his roommate. Though with his luck, the stupid freshman had left his keys too.

This is what the Raven got, leaving for a few minutes to get himself dinner. He had skipped lunch studying for an exam, and he needed at least one daily intake of soba to survive. Sadly, his lunch cost him his comfort. He had been sitting in this hallway for a few hours now, and the janitor was slowly getting to know him more and more.

Though that was after spilling dirty mop water that was disgusting shade of dark green. . . who puked dark green?

Needless to say, Kanda was sticky and covered with some sick child's school lunch. He smelled like vomit, and he would be the first to tell you it wasn't a very pleasant thing to smell like. It was an amazing thing that he hadn't puked himself, but then again this was Kanda Yuu. Along with a strong sense of self and the most arrogant demeanor that anyone would ever know, he had to have a strong stomach. It wouldn't be right any other way.

Though at this point, it was caked onto his skin, and slowly but surely little chucks of who knows what were drying and becoming visible on clothes and skin. Kanda Yuu was starting to slowly turn green.

This school was officially hell in his books. He was a junior, and this was his second year at this school. Most would have run to the nearest friend and washed off and borrowed some clothing . . . but Kanda Yuu didn't do friendships. People were too. . . obnoxious in general for him to deal with. Besides, he had other things to deal with like school and work.

He was regretting that with each passing moment, the dried nasty caked onto his skin starting to smell worse than it did before when the water made the smell less noticeable. If his roommate didn't show up soon? Kanda would track him down himself. He didn't care anymore if the student body saw him in this condition. He was dignified, but he had his limits, this being . . . a definite one of them "Allen Walker, where the hell are you?" He muttered, and lo and behold, the white haired boy was there.

"Hey, Kanda." He sounded guilty, or like he was up to something. Whatever was wrong, Kanda didn't want to know. He wouldn't bother with the whole greeting thing in a situation like this.

"Shut up bean sprout. Give me your key."

Allen went for his pocket, but stopped. The raven didn't have a key? This could go his way! He needed to get the boy away from their room for a while, right? This made his job easy as pie! "I don't have it, its inside." He pulled his hand out and shrugged, pretending he had searched and failed to find the item. Kanda groaned and frowned, glaring at Allen like this was his entire fault.

"Are you locked out or something?"

"Nah, I'm just sitting out here covered in someone else's insides for fun."

"Is that what that smell is? You can smell it all he way down the hall!"

Kanda twitched. He forgot that his roommate was like the rest of humanity. Absolutely positively stupid. Great, just great, he was going to die out here, covered in stomach acids and digested food. Life sucked. His life sucked. The only thing that he had to cheer him up was the fact that his roommate would die with him. No one wanted to die alone, not even Kanda Yuu. . .though this was more angry sadism than anything heartwarming.

Allen had to work hard to keep himself from laughing. Kanda Yuu, the infamous school prick, was covered in puke and sitting like a wet cat outside of his door. Today must not have been the guy's best, but still, it was pretty funny.

Even so, Allen couldn't leave him in this condition, he was too polite. Even though he was pranking said teenager in the same night, he would make sure that he was cleaned up before hand. "Here, come with me. You can shower in the locker rooms, and I'll take your clothes to the laundry room." Kanda eyed him warily, something wasn't . . . right with the offer. But who was he to judge, as long as he got out of this blasted hallway and could clean himself up, it didn't matter to him.

The trip downward was a bit awkward, as Allen was wondering if Lenalee had seen the signal that it was safe to go it, and if Lavi remembered where the semi-albino kept his key. He knew that they did though, Tykki was leading them. Tykki always got the job done. That fact alone made Allen want to go back and call this off; the malicious grin that the other wore when he spoke of this plan alone made Allen wonder if this was just another ridiculous plan.

"So, Kanda, how did you get locked out?" Allen decided that the silence had gone on long enough. There was no reason to act like he had done something wrong already. Later on would be a different story, but it later on was later on. He might as well procrastinate on something other than homework for once.

Kanda wasn't going to answer at first, a 'che' on his lips and his eyes ready to take their initial role. But he didn't, this kid was doing his a favor, he might as well tell him what happened, right? He was an idiot, but had never struck him as someone with an ulterior motive. "I left my key in there around noon. I got lunch, but now I can't get in to get my things for my next class." He sighed, was his story supposed to sound this pathetic? It didn't sound like that big a deal until he said it aloud.

"And the barf?" Allen asked, feeling curious and a bit on the adventurous side. What could it hurt to figure out what had gotten his senior of two years into such a nasty predicament?

"Janitors aren't intelligent." He glared at nothing, and seethed as Allen laughed. Who did he think he was laughing at him? That was the last time Kanda told anyone about his misfortunes . . . at least, he thought it would be. Until the kid looked over, the guiltiest look he had ever seen on his face. It was utterly . . . pathetic. Kanda knew that he couldn't hold that against the kid. He wasn't trying to be a jerk. . . Kanda sighed, rolling his eyes and looking back at the pathetic face.

"Yeah, laugh it up freshman. Remember who you live with." The raven haired teen gave a little laugh of his own, and Allen beamed. His roommate had the sexiest laugh! Why hadn't he ever . . . oh. What the hell was he thinking? Oh man, that was embarrassing. Allen tried to get the fact thought out of his head, but failed miserably. Eventually, said fifteen year old developed a light blush.

Then, the words that came with that laugh smacked Allen in the face. Allen gulped, paling as quickly as he had gained color to his face. The change was rather dramatic, and Kanda immediately took notice.

"Um, are you alright?" It wasn't like he cared or anything, but he couldn't have this kid faint on him if he was going to do his laundry, right?

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allen responded, extremely grateful that they had finally gotten to the gymnasium. "We can go the short way to the locker room." Allen grabbed Kanda's arm and dragged him under the bleachers. There was a class in here, and he doubted if Kanda wanted to be seen looking the way he did. "I didn't know there was a class this period. Hope you don't mind your clothes hand washed."

Kanda shrugged; honestly he could care less, as long as he could get back to his room with the clothing on and not smell like a pig died in his general area, than he was perfectly fine. "Wait, you would hand wash my puke covered clothing? What's the catch bean sprout?" Kanda glared, not wanting to meet anyone's conditions but his own.

Since_, not to kill me once we get back to your room . . ._ wasn't a valid answer, Allen stuck with the casual. "Sure, why not. I'm not scared of getting my hands dirty." He grinned, and Kanda only sighed, not wanting to know what this kid's problem was.

"Whatever." Kanda said in place of a thank you, and Allen seemed to get the message, laughing before pulling him over the metal latches and things that he could have easily tripped over underneath these nasty seats. For a moment Kanda wondered how Allen could see so well in the dark, but didn't think about it after that, said boy putting a finger over his mouth signaling silence.

With a stealth that seemed almost inhuman, Allen snuck out and opened the locker room door. The door didn't make a sound of protest. Funny, the thing squeaked whenever it got the chance for anyone else. "How did yo-"

"Sssshhh. .. "

Oh right. Silence. Kanda ran over and Allen clicked the door shut. Mission accomplished.

"Alright, I'll get you a towel. Hurry up and give me what you want washed." Allen said once Kanda had gotten himself a stall. He got a barf covered shirt and jeans thrown at his face before he heard the water turn on. Apparently the Japanese boy wasn't impartial to showering in his underwear. Once the smell hit him, the thought was gone and Allen was at the sink.

"How long have you been going here?" Allen asked when things got to quiet.

"Just this year." Kanda answered, louder than he meant to be over the showerhead.

"Do you know anyone?"

"Not really. There's Lavi, and you count I guess." He seemed to pause before saying the next name. "I thought I knew Tykki." There was something behind the statement that sparked Allen's interest. Did something happen between the two?

"What happened with you and Tykki?"

". . .nothing."

"Aw, you can trust me." Allen said a bit too easily. Too easily because even now, he was only stalling . . . or was he? It didn't feel like he was doing this for the prank anymore . . . curse Kanda Yuu and his . . . ways. Allen didn't even know what was so alluring about the boy, but every second wit- there it was again. It was definitely time to stop that train of thought.

"We were dating this summer." He paused, as if waiting for some sort of response from Allen. When it didn't come, he continued. "I don't know how he talked me into it, I liked him but wasn't at all interested in a relationship." Allen gawked, not believing what he was saying. His roommate went out with Tykki Mikk? Information like that was like landing on another galaxy!

"We just, I guess I. . .I don't know, but there was something off about the whole thing. I called it quits near the middle of this year."

Funny, that was around the time of the last prank that Tykki had asked them to pull with him until now . . . there was no doubt about it. The way that he didn't give all of the details, and the way that he looked so angry when he mentioned who the prank was for. This was revenge? This was the senior's way of saying screw you to Kanda Yuu before he graduated. His way of picking on Kanda for breaking up with him. . . Allen didn't want a part in this! Neither would Lavi or Lenalee if they knew the true meaning. They did this stuff for a laugh, not for public humiliation for any one person. They were the group that took the school mascot and stuck it in the fountain, and the ones that covered the bushes in bright pink paint just before the new principal came to see the school. That was what their group was about! Not . . . not making the new guy wish he had never come to this school in the first place.

Allen turned the water off, wringing Kanda's clothes out and sticking them under the hand drier until Kanda was done. "Here's a towel." He threw a towel over once Kanda turned the water off, and handed him his clothes when he stepped out of the shower. He looked. . .dear Lord, Allen couldn't find a word that could explain how Kanda Yuu looked.

Long black hair that he had only seen in a ponytail was down, framing Kanda's face perfectly and sticking to his shoulders and back. His skin was literally glowing, still shining from the steam of the water. His face had been scrubbed so hard that it had developed a light redness that made the Japanese boy seem like he was blushing. . . Allen could have died right on the spot without a word in protest.

But he couldn't let that be known . . . he had to get upstairs and stop this prank from being completed. He had stalled so long already, there probably wasn't a way to make things right . . . unless. . .

"Kanda, we have to get upstairs." Allen said, suddenly grave. Kanda raised an eyebrow. What had gotten into the kid now? "I. . . we just have to get out of here. I'll explain on the way." Thankfully the other boy had gotten his clothes on already because Kanda didn't have a chance to protest before he was dragged out of the back of the locker room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"You mean to tell me the only reason you helped me was so I could be sabotaged?!" Kanda snarled, outraged. He had Allen pressed against the wall, eyes narrowed into vicious slits. He knew that there was something wrong with this kid! That he couldn't really trust him. He should have known this was Tykki's doing, that bastard wouldn't leave him alone until just recently.

"I tried to fix it! I'm trying to fix it you idiot, now get off and maybe I can save your reputat-"

"You're the one that's ruining it in the first place! Augh! You're just like him! Sneaking around and getting into other people's business without thinking Allen! That's why I couldn't stay with him, he was always scheming, thinking too far into things. Snapping without warning, doing things that I wouldn't expect of him on a whim! It was like dating two different people!" Kanda yelled, grip slipping off of Allen as he backed away. His breaths had quickened, and his chest was heaving; but he didn't dare look as miserable as he felt.

"You're just like him Allen Walker. Two faced and completely un-reliable!"

Allen found it hard to breath, and even harder to swallow the lump in his throat. How could this happen? He had gotten o know a bit about his roommate, gotten to know that he wasn't that bad a person. He had gotten him to drop his guard to tell something about himself that most wouldn't ask even someone close to them. . .and he had ruined it as fast as it happened.

With a sigh, Allen blinked back his tears of surprise at the sudden burst from Kanda, and the guilt at betraying said boy. He still had to stop Tykki from doing whatever was going on. This is what he got for going along with a senior with such a wild look in his eyes. Tykki Mikk had to be stopped, because if he wasn't Allen would never live it down. Allen would never let himself live it down.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Within minutes he was back in his room, Tykki Mikk clicking the door shut with a gigantic grin on his face. He looked accomplished, and Allen couldn't help the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tykki blinked at Allen, suddenly recognizing the boy's presence. "Oh! You're back? Where's Kanda?" Tykki looked over, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. "That's him isn't it? Don't say it; your face says it all." Tykki grinned and tussled the younger boy's hair. "You did good sergeant! Everything's all worked out. Just let him enter the room first, and the mission's all clear." Then he left, knowing that he would be hearing about this one for weeks.

Kanda Yuu: traumatized in end of the year prank! Oh yes, there wasn't a better way to get back at him. No one dumped Tykki Mikk, especially not the local pretty boy. With a haughty chuckle, the senior decided to go out and celebrate. He was graduating next week, so there wasn't much trouble he could get into. There wasn't a think that Kanda could do to get back at him. Nothing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Allen looked at the door, knowing what he would have to do. . . maybe he could get Kanda to know that he was just trying to help after all. Whatever was in this room was behind that door. . . gulping, Allen grabbed the handle and. . . remembered that the door was locked.

"Sorry Kanda, I didn't know that. . ." Allen muttered, wishing that Kanda could hear him apologize without the screaming. That he would just hear him out before shutting him completely out of his life. With a frown, Allen realized that after a year like this, Kanda probably wouldn't come back. He wouldn't be surprised if Kanda left the entire district. The white-haired boy swallowed again, still not used to the feeling.

"You didn't know what?" Kanda asked, though he didn't seem to actually care. The raven frowned, his eyes slightly red and his hair now a mess thanks to being wet so long and not straightened out. Allen blinked, wondering how to answer. It wasn't like he would actually listen at this point, right?

"Well?" Kanda raised his voice a bit, spitting the word out as if he was telling Allen to hurry the hell up. He knew he had over reacted earlier, but he wanted to hear a correct, unrushed explanation before he . . . possibly apologized.

"I didn't know that Tykki wanted to, well, ruin you." Allen admitted. It felt good to get it off of his chest, but . . . it still felt fruitless. "I thought it would be something harmless. . . something that would be a good laugh and then die off." No one read the school paper anyways. . .

"Really now?" Kanda said, sighing. Allen tried to meet his eyes, but Kanda looked away. "Step away from the door bean sprout." When Allen didn't move, Kanda rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Let's see what's behind door number one."

Kanda was immediately blinked by a flash, stumbling forward. Allen grabbed him, but not in time to stop him from falling completely. They landed on some sort of button, and ended up being drenched with a bucket of clear glue. Allen frowned at the feeling, wiping the glue out of his eyes.

Great, he couldn't move . . . and he was currently attached to Kanda Yuu. The position wasn't very comfortable. In fact; it couldn't be more awkward . . . he noticed this fact just in time to see a sheet of paper beside them. Allen blinked at it, titling his head before leaning forward to try and read it.

_Dear Kanda._

_Remember me? Tykki Mikk? Well, glad you do. Hope you know that I've _

_taken something very . . .dear to you and stuck it in the paper in its _

_entirety. Remember that cute little book with all your cute little secrets? _

_Now the school can know that you're just a shallow prick on the inside. _

_You had no reason to dump me Kanda Yuu, you even said so yourself. _

_Now smile for the camera! _

_**-Tykki Mikk**_

Allen blinked, what did he mean smile for the camera? The boy looked around, losing his balance in this shock of setting sights on a rather big, black camera. The boy yelped, crashing forward, and. . . right onto the lips of Kanda Yuu.

By the next morning, everyone thought they were the newest thing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lavi and Lenalee always expected that their little albino friend was a bit . . . fruity. No one carried themselves like that. So, dainty and polite. It just wasn't very manly . . .Lenalee could have sworn that it was just Allen being Allen. He was rather cute. Maybe he was just, different compared to other, more rude and impolite guys.

She should have known that Lavi was right. That Allen was gay. Lavi had like, a gaydar like no other. For a while she had thought that he was gay . . . until he took her out on Valentine's Day. She wouldn't give the red-head up for the world now, but really. Did he have to be so dog gone precise when it came to certain things?

He had gotten her into the prankster world too . . . she loved it, but this time around? Tykki Mikk had lost it. So she and Lavi decided it was time to give him a little going away present. . . they raided his room, took his clothes and replaced them with cute little skirts and more of Lenalee's clothing. There wasn't a towel available in their either . . . they had even gone as far as to take his bed sheets so he couldn't walk out in those.

"We make a great team Lenalee." Lavi laughed, hugging said girl and grinning. The school paper she had was forgotten, and the two went to find the school's newest couple.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

In the paper, right next to Allen and Kanda's photo was a journal entry.

I got my new roommate today. He looks like an idiot, but something tells

me there's something. . .different about him. Let's hope I'm right.

Right underneath that? There was a picture of Tykki Mikk, dressed from top to bottom in your average school girl uniform. He looked utterly terrified from the flash, and completely disgusted at what he was wearing.

Kanda chuckled, maybe yesterday wasn't too bad. Either way, today wouldn't be too bad at all.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This story is completely made off the top of me head. Un-beta'd and 11 pages long in Arial single spaced on Microsoft Word. . . I hope you had fun x3

Oh my God, yes!!!!! I win! I finished! I get to upload theme two on the right night! Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes! It's 1:30AM, but I finished this massive oneshot! Yes! Yes! Yes! Too tired to write my comments on the story. R&R chickies! 3 You! Thanks for reading x3


End file.
